Balance
by file- DS
Summary: Why do Green and Blue like each other? He's hard working and responsible. She's a free spirit, and negligent. I guess it's just a refreshing change for both of them. Old rival, and cute.


Green is responsible. He works hard, gets his job done, whether it's helping his grandfather at the lab, or battling trainers at the gym. He focuses on it, and gets it done to the best of his abilities. That's just the kind of guy he is.

xxxxx

Blue is careless. She won't be tied down by any obligations, especially not a job. And what she does do, unless it's for herself it's half hearted. She likes to be free. That's just the kind of girl she is.

xxxxx

They were having dinner together that night. Laughed, and smiled together. When the waiter came by Blue stole his pen without him noticing. It was a juvenile stunt, but the two dex-holders laughed at it. If Green had not been there, Blue usually would steal the waiters toupee and thrown it out the window. If the stunt was pulled by anyone but Blue, Green would disapprove completely.

xxxxx

'Then how could we be compatible?' Green asked himself after the dinner. He had snuck out of the lab early for the dinner. 'Her disregard for responsibility must be rubbing off on me', he thought, heading back to finish a paper.

xxxxx

'Then how can we be together?' Blue asked herself as she walked away from the restaurant. She had missed an opportunity to steal a moon stone from Pewter Museum, when the security was at its weakest because she'd already made plans with Green that night. 'His dedication to commitments must be rubbing off on me', she thought, on her way back to the museum to give it one last sweep.

xxxxx

Green got back to the lab and sat down, beginning to write. The report was supposed to be in tomorrow. Usually Green would have had it done days ago, but he'd had another date with Blue at least every other day for the past two weeks, and he hadn't had the time to get it done.

xxxxx

Blue was standing on top of the museum, preparing to break in. She'd been planning it for a while, and knew that she'd be able to sell the moonstone for a small fortune. But she'd put it off, even when security was at its worst in years. Green had arranged a number of dates, and any other guy she would have stood up, but she couldn't do that to Green.

xxxxx

Green finished the paper. He carefully straitened the pages, and stapled it together. Before leaving he decided to read through it one more time. Most of it was fine; he already edited it a dozen times. But the last couple of pages, the ones he just wrote after his date with Blue, were nothing but doodles and scribbles. In one corner there was a comic strip of a girl and boy working together. They broke into the great 'Restauranté Overpricedé' to steal the fabled 'Le Bad Toupee de Snobby Waiter'. In the end they got away and hid their treasure at the bottom of a lake.

He hadn't even noticed himself making it originally, but he couldn't help but giggle like a child as he read. He especially liked the subtle romance between the boy and the girl. At the end of the story he added one more panel, one with just the boy and the girl, holding hands and kissing.

He smiled to himself then turned to see the clock. "2:00 am already!" he stated. "Oh well, I'll tell gramps I need a few more days to get the paper done". And he took the sheets with the comic on them, put them in a folder, and went home, leaving the rest of his work for… well, whenever he got around to it.

xxxxx

Blue took a rope out of her bag. She was going to use it to repel down from a skylight, but was distracted when she heard a security guard at the base of the building yell. "H-hey, somebody stop him!" Blue knew they couldn't have seen her, so they must be talking about someone else. She walked to the edge of the roof to see some burglar running out the front door. She didn't know what came over her, but she found herself jumping down the building by the windowsills until she was on the ground. Then she swung the rope around, and threw it, catching the thief.

The police took a while to arrive; at least long enough for Blue to take the burglar's bag and get all the way to Viridian Forest, but she didn't; she stayed and waited for them. They asked her why she was there and she said that she knew the security was getting weak, and she expected someone to try to break in. Sure it was a lie, but she wasn't going to say she was planning to break in and steal things. They accepted her word, and left.

On her way home a thought crept into Blue's mind, 'Green would be proud of me right now, wouldn't he?' She smiled to herself. 'Yeah'. And she skipped the rest of the way home.

xxxxx

And they both thought, 'Maybe this is why we're good for each other... She/he protects me from being too much myself… we balance, and complete one another…' And they both smiled, and felt the warmth of each other's smile.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Well, I'm happy! This just has been kind of orbiting my mind for a while, and I've been managing to pull it to me word by word, letter by letter. And it's Oldrival, so I love it ^.^_

_Well, give me your opinions in a review if you please. It's highly appreciated!_


End file.
